headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Resident Evil: Extinction
| running time = 94 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = $45,000,000 IMDB; Resident Evil: Extinction (2007); Box office and business. | gross revenue = $49,962,808 Gross revenue in the United States. $147,717,833 Gross revenue in the international market (including the United States). | preceded by = Resident Evil: Apocalypse (2004) | followed by = Resident Evil: Afterlife (2010) }} Resident Evil: Extinction is an American feature film of the science fiction and zombie apocalypse genres. It is the third film in the Resident Evil film series, which in turn, is based on the Resident Evil video game series by Capcom. The movie was directed by Russell Mulcahy with a script written by Paul W.S. Anderson. It was produced by Constantin Film Produktion, Davis-Films and Impact Pictures and released theatrically in the United States on September 21st, 2007. Cast Notes & Trivia * Resident Evil: Extinction (2007) redirects to this page. * The tagline for this film is, "Experimentation... Evolution... Extinction". * Production on Resident Evil: Extinction began on May 17th, 2006. Principal photography commenced in June and concluded on August 22nd, 2006. * This movie was shot in Mexico, including exterior scenes filmed in Laguna Salada, Mexicali and San Felipe. Soundstage shots were filmed at Churubusco Studios in Mexico City. IMDB; Resident Evil: Extinction (2007); Filming locations. * Resident Evil: Extinction was released on DVD in Region 1 format (widescreen) on January 1st, 2008 by Sony Pictures Entertainment. Amazon.com; Resident Evil: Extinction; DVD. The film is also included on the Resident Evil Collection DVD boxset and the Resident Evil Collection Blu-ray collection, as well as the Resident Evil Trilogy DVD set. * Paul W.S. Anderson, who is the screenwriter of this film, was also the screenwriter on Resident Evil: Apocalypse and the director of the first Resident Evil in 2002. * There are a total of thirty cast members featured in this film, not including zombies and other extras. Twenty-eight of those are credited cast members with two uncredited. Eighteen cast members are named characters. Four cast members from the film are reprising character roles from previous installments. * Actor Gary A. Hecker, who provides the voice for Tyrant, is credited as Gary AHecker in this film. * Actor Gary Hudson, who plays a captain in the Umbrella Corporation, is uncredited for his participation in this film. Credit provided by the full cast list for this film at . * Actor César Ámigo Aguilar, who plays a member of a foreign envoy, is uncredited for his participation in this film. Credit provided by the full cast list for this film at . * Actor Linden Ashby, who plays Chase, is also known for playing the role of Sheriff Stilinsky on the MTV television series Teen Wolf, which was created by Resident Evil: Extinction director Russell Mulcahy. * Alice is the first character seen in this film. Her introduction is actually archival footage taken from the opening scenes in the first Resident Evil film. See also External Links * * * * Resident Evil: Extinction at Wikipedia * * * * * * References Category:Films Category:2007/Films Category:September, 2007/Films Category:Constantin Film International Category:Impact Pictures Category:Davis-Films Category:Sequels Category:3rd installments Category:Russell Mulcahy Category:Paul W.S. Anderson Category:Jeremy Bolt Category:Bernd Eichinger Category:Samuel Hadida Category:Victor Hadida Category:Robert Kulzer Category:Hector Lopez Category:Martin Moszkowicz Category:Kelly Van Horn Category:Charlie Clouser Category:David Johnson Category:Niven Howie Category:Milla Jovovich Category:Oded Fehr Category:Ali Larter Category:Iain Glen Category:Ashanti Category:Christopher Egan Category:Spencer Locke Category:Matthew Marsden Category:Linden Ashby Category:Jason O'Mara Category:Mike Epps Category:Joe Hursley Category:John Eric Bentley Category:James Tumminia Category:Kirk B.R. Woller Category:Rick Cramer Category:Madeline Carroll Category:Peter O'Meara Category:William Abadie Category:Ramon Franco Category:Shane Woodson Category:Valorie Hubbard Category:Geoff Meed Category:Rusty Joiner Category:Brian Steele Category:Connor McCoy Category:Gary A. Hecker Category:Carolina Jimenez Category:Gary Hudson Category:Cesar Amigo Aguilar Category:Films with crew categories